


of flower rings and other sweet things

by LuluTen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, discussion about a wedding, they're married to acting but also to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluTen/pseuds/LuluTen
Summary: “Marry me, Tsumu.”The words tumble out from his lips without warning.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	of flower rings and other sweet things

> **Meet Veludo Way's Coolest Talent: an Interview With Theatre Star Takato Tasuku:**
> 
> Q. How long have you been acting? Did you know you were going to end up here one day, standing on stage as a professional actor?
> 
> A. I’ve been acting for a long time. I started when I was still in school along with a childhood friend. I didn’t know I would end up here for sure, but I’ve always dreamed of standing on stage so I am grateful that everyone has continued to support me. Thank you. 
> 
> Q. You’ve recently moved on to the Mankai Company after spending years with the God Troupe. Though their facilities are less renowned, you continue to stay there. Can you explain your motivations behind this?
> 
> A. Well, to tell you the truth, it’s the people and the atmosphere along with the acting itself that keeps me here. I feel like everyone, especially those in my troupe, is always looking out for me both as a fellow actor and as a friend. I enjoy each performance and hope that the audience does too. 
> 
> Q. So... one final question for the infamously princely actor. Changing topics here, are you involved with anyone? I’m sure you’ve captured many hearts over the years. Should we expect to hear wedding bells ringing any time soon?
> 
> A. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but if anything I’m married to acting. I love every minute of it and sincerely hope that that passion comes through in our performances. 
> 
> The Mankai Company has 4 troupes, one named after each season, where each has its own specialty. The Winter Troupe specialises on dramatic, emotional pieces. Their subtle flair has continued to be impactful performance after performance. Make sure to bring tissues and catch Takato Tasuku in the Winter Troupe’s next performance on February 26! 

It was a tasteful way to dodge an uncomfortably personal question. His personal life was none of their business and yet, by becoming a somewhat public figure, he had to be ready for prying eyes and whispers following him wherever he went. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t really see himself at a wedding anyway.

* * *

The winter wind flurried around them as they drove down familiarly rough roads. Tsumugi had his arms wrapped tight around him, relishing in the cocoon of warmth around them. He had decided a while ago to paint little yellow flowers on his helmet, but it was hard to see them in the encroaching twilight. Tasuku could feel, rather than see, the puffs of breath coming from him as he pressed onwards. They were supposed to run a quick errand together and it was much faster to take Queen Bee and weave through the streets to get there. The train was too full of commuters and quibbling students and concerned parents and wandering children stopping left and right in a surging mass of noise. It was much better this way. Besides, this way they could spend some quality time together.

* * *

A memory of small hands and blossoming laughs bounces around his head.

_“I… I don’t want to lose you too, Tachan. You’re my best friend and… I know things change but let’s stay together, okay?”_

_Tsumugi was crying, rubbing his eyes with small hands as they watched the cars nearby drive far away to some distant, unreachable future. Tasuku stood next to him willing his tears to pool, but not fall, until the cars were nothing more than muted blurs getting smaller and smaller until they finally disappeared._

_They had only been friends for a short time, but he already wanted it to last forever. Nothing, not different schools or different classes, could separate them. He wouldn’t let it happen. He knew that they were both nervous about the future to come. Another friend had just moved away, and he didn’t know how to process that loss. When you’re so young, it seems like that’s the worst thing that could happen- the loss of a friend. It looked like Tsumugi didn’t know what to do either, but he desperately wanted to cheer him up somehow. He wanted him to always be that same smiling boy who gave him comfort without even trying._ Please, please, _he thought_ , don’t cry. 

_An idea struck him and he whipped around to tell his friend. “Hey, Tsumu. Let’s get married someday, then we’ll always be together!”_

_He laughed a little and his eyes sparkled amidst the autumn sky, as if it was some genius plan that he’d never thought about before. His tears, like crystals, reflected a beautiful rainbow of passing cars and twirling leaves. Tasuku tried to brush them away with a hasty swipe of his thumb._

_“You’re right! We’ll always be friends then, Tachan. Nothing could separate us. Then, when we’re married, we can act together all the time!”_

_The pair shared a laugh and walked, hand in hand, back home._

This was before they understood what that really meant, before they knew anything except that they wanted to be together for a very long time.

* * *

Tsumugi was carrying their basket, counting out items with his fingers and mouthing their names to himself as he swung it gently side to side. Tasuku was studying various cans and comparing their labels. They didn’t actually need anything, but Izumi pushed him out of the door with the hurried excuse of a quick errand. He would worry about it later. Tasuku was supposed to stall time for a while which was much easier to do under the guise of an impromptu date. They stood under the electric glow of convenience store lights staring at various cans and bottles, hands brushing against each other in a secret dance of their own.

* * *

Tsumugi was sitting on the grass beside him fiddling with a pile of grass and wildflowers. Tasuku was looking out at the pond, idly skipping any nearby flat rocks. He could see a dragonfly lazily moving back and forth along the rippling surface. School would be starting again soon and they should be inside working. They still had time though, especially on a nice day like today where the sun was practically singing as it floated through the sky. He knew Tsumugi would eventually do it and, after a half-hearted lecture about time management, would let him copy the parts he hadn’t finished. They both knew that the most exciting part about a new school year was the beginning of another year of drama club anyway. 

Tsumugi raised his arms triumphantly, pumping his fists, but as far as he could tell nothing had happened.

“What’s got you so excited all of a sudden? Thinking about the next play?” He tossed another rock, relishing in the soft plink it made against the water, then turned to look at him.

“I finished making a flower ring! My grandmother taught me earlier and I wanted to perfect it before showing it to her. It’s always about acting with you, sheesh.”

“As if you have room to talk. I bet you really were thinking about the play too.” 

He pouted a little, arms crossed, and looked away from his friend, but there was no heat in his words as he began to reply. “So what if I was? You brought it up first, so it’s clearly on your mind too. I swear, if you put as much time into your homework as you did on acting then you wouldn’t need to copy mine last minute.” 

Tasuku scooted closer to him, scrambling together his own pile of stems and flowers. “You’re right, maybe I’m not learning enough. Teach me how to make one of those rings too. Let’s practice something else for a change.” 

They worked, hunched over a small pile of greens, for the better part of an afternoon. They were supposed to meet up to do work together, but they both knew from the start that it wouldn’t happen anyway. Tasuku’s fingers felt too clumsy for this kind of delicate work, but he eventually managed to make a passable ring. It paled in comparison to Tsumugi’s, but it stayed together on its own and that was good enough for him. 

“Hey, Tsumu. Come here for a second.”

Tsumugi inched closer to him, with his own small pile of delicate rings beside him, and Tasuku grabbed his arm. 

“Here… as thanks for teaching me today.” He thrust his most presentable ring onto Tsumugi’s finger, ensuring it held together before letting go. Tsumugi laughed a little, hiding his mouth with his free hand, then turned to face him. 

“Thanks, Tachan. Let’s meet up again tomorrow and work for real this time, okay?”

They spent many days together until the school year started, not one of them used for doing their homework.

* * *

Tasuku parked his bike again and they walked for a while, breathing in the crisp air. The lights illuminated their clasped hands as they settled onto a nearby park bench. He cracked open his can with his free hand, relishing in the soft pop it made, and took a small sip. Beside him, Tsumugi was picking through some prepackaged ice cream. He looked so peaceful, delicately carving patterns into it with his spoon.

The stars were shining down on their heads as they just enjoyed a moment of peace. Last time they were together like this, they were sharing a slice of cake together for Christmas Eve. It was hard to steal time away, especially with a new performance coming up soon. Tsumugi’s eyes were closed as he savoured his frozen treat. Tasuku rested an arm around him, leaving the empty can beside him for later. He wished these moments could last forever. 

“Marry me, Tsumu.”

The words tumble out from his lips without warning. He didn’t even realise he said them until they had already left his mouth. He was too old now to hide away under the guise of childish innocence. There was too much weight in those words. 

“This isn’t exactly the most romantic proposal, Tachan.” He turned to face him, completely serious this time, and continued. “Besides, you know we can’t… not really.” 

“Yeah... I know. Doesn’t stop me from thinking about it though. You would arrange the bouquets, since I know you’d be so particular about it. Maybe Rurikawa would piece together our outfits or Miyoshi could design some invitations, not that we’d send many outside of the company.”

“Light blue roses…” Tsumugi sighed and tucked himself closer to his chest. “Then you know either Omi or the director would try to cook something for us. Maybe both of them would try.”

“Hmm.. I bet they would make you some tamagoyaki.” he trailed off, looking up at the stars above them. “Maybe we could do an etude instead of a first dance together.”

Tsumugi laughed and shoved him a little. It was a beautiful twinkling sound that warmed him from the inside out. 

“I swear, it’s always about acting with you. Even at our wedding?” 

“You say that as if you wouldn’t enjoy it too.”

“Didn’t you say in an interview that you were married to acting anyway? I can’t believe I’ve spent so much time courting a married man.” 

Tasuku got up to throw away their garbage and came back, watching Tsumugi’s shoulders shake with poorly concealed laughter. 

“You know… I really would be married to acting in a way if we did get married, Tsumu. You’re part of what makes it so special.” He paused, grabbing his free hand and weaving their fingers together. “I’m so glad that we can be together like this.” 

“Me too. Who knows, maybe we really could get married someday. I’ll be ready on that day. For now though, we’ll have to stick with the... individuals with a shared destiny? It’s almost the same thing.”

“Almost.” He exhaled and watched the cloud of breath rise until it disappeared amidst the stars. “We should head back soon.” 

Tasuku leaped up from the bench and extended a hand towards him, interlocking their fingers again as they made their way back to his bike. He put on his helmet, also painted with tiny flowers courtesy of Tsumugi.

“Happy birthday, Tsumu,” he said, quickly brushing a hand over a small box in his jacket pocket. 

They drove off into the night, into their own uncertain future. Later that day, Tasuku would give him a ring, a real one this time, even if it was only in name. For now though, they could do nothing more but keep moving forwards, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write about their wedding. The original plan was to write about a wedding. I really would want to see them at a wedding. It diverged somehow into more of an exploration of the possibility of a wedding? I find the idea that they would act, rather than dance, at their wedding as a tradition to be.. frankly hilarious and needed to include it.


End file.
